


You'll Shoot Your Eye Out

by missmichellebelle



Series: Strawberry Sandwich [3]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Daddies, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“DADDY! PAPA! IT’S CHRISTMAS!”</p><p>The bedroom door bangs open, and Chris pulls his pillow over his head.</p><p>“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”</p><p>“Sophie’s awake,” Darren mumbles into Chris’s back, and Chris groans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Shoot Your Eye Out

“DADDY! PAPA! IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

The bedroom door bangs open, and Chris pulls his pillow over his head.

“IT’S CHRISTMAS!”

“Sophie’s awake,” Darren mumbles into Chris’s back, and Chris groans.

“CHRISTMAS!” She shrieks again, jumping onto the bed and right over Chris’s legs. ”Daddy! Papa! Wake up!”

“I’m up,” Darren yawns, rolling reluctantly away from Chris just in time for Sophie to dive onto his chest.

“Christmas!” She yells excitedly, punching her fists eagerly into Darren’s sternum.

“Christmas!” Darren yells back, already enthusiastic even after having just woken up. “Baby, what have I told you about hitting?”

“Christmas!” She cries again, and Darren laughs, husky-thick with sleep. Chris cracks open an eye, just in time to see Sophie turn her dark eyes in his direction and then scramble towards him.

“Daddy! Wake up! It’s Christmas!” She starts bouncing on her knees, shaking his shoulder.

“Yeah! Wake up, wake up!” Darren is already on his knees, bouncing along with their daughter. Chris hides his smile in his pillow, even as they continue to assault him.

“ _Christmas, Christmas, daddy, it’s Christmas_ ,” Sophie sings loudly, pushing on him.

“ _Christmas, Christmas, wake up, it’s Christmas_ ,” Darren sings along, and Sophie laughs delightedly. Chris’s shoulders shake in amusement, and he’s running out of  _air_ , so he turns on his side and ends up with an armful of five year old.

“Are you awake?” She asks, and then yelps.

“Strawberry sandwich!” Darren calls, trapping Sophie between their bodies and wrapping his arms around both her and Chris.

“I’m not a strawberry!” Sophie wiggles, swinging her feet around as Darren laughs.

“Sophie, don’t kick,” Chris warns.

“ _Christmas_ ,” she whines, and Darren lets out an  _ooph_  as Sophie lands a kick in his stomach—even if he does keep laughing.

“Alright, alright,” Chris relents, and they release her. She bounds out of bed, tumbling in her rush to get out of the bedroom. Before either of them can say anything, she’s back on her feet and laughing as she runs out of the room.

Chris sends Darren an exhausted look, but then smiles.

“Merry Christmas.” Darren pecks him on the lips.

“Mmm. Merry Christmas.” Chris smiles. Darren rolls out of bed, tugging fingers through his hair and yawning, and Chris rubs at his eyes, lolling his head to the side and sighing when he sees the numbers on the alarm clock. “How does she get up so early?”

“It’s Christmas,” Darren replies, easily, and then pulls on a pair of sweatpants. “I’m going to get down there before she starts in on the presents… Or worse, the candy.” He winces and then hurries to follow Sophie down the stairs. “Shit, shit, shit,” he’s muttering, and Chris laughs, following after him, albeit at a much slower pace.

 _It’s Christmas_.

*

“This one! This one!” Sophie holds up her next present, and Chris raises an eyebrow—he doesn’t recognize it, and he shoots Darren a look, but Darren is already nodding eagerly.

“I wonder what Santa got you,” Chris says, staring Darren down, and Darren turns to him with big, innocent— _pleading eyes_.

“What did you  _do?_ ” Chris hisses under his breath as Sophie tears into the wrapping paper.

“Don’t kill me,” Darren whispers back, and Chris’s eyes narrow as Sophie gasps out loud.

“Santa got me a gun!”

Oh, Chris is going to  _kill_  Darren.

“Papa!” Sophie drops the box into Darren’s lap, peering at it eagerly. “What’s that letter?”

“That’s a B, Soph.”

“Bib,” she says, and Chris looks over at the box and sighs.

“BB, honey. It’s a BB gun.” Chris gives Darren a deadly glare. “Santa got you a BB gun.”

“Open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it, open it.” She beats her hands against the cardboard, looking up at Darren with wide eyes.

“Sophie, sweetheart, don’t you want to open the rest of your presents?” Chris proposes gently, and her head flashes to the side to look at him, curls swinging wildly.

“More presents?” She abandons the box and runs back to the gifts under the tree, picking up the nearest one with bright eyes. “This one?”

“The one with the stripes, monkey.”

“I’m not a monkey!”

Chris smiles at her as she rips into the next present, and then turns to Darren, who is fiddling with the box.

“You got her a  _BB gun?_ ”

“What? I had one as a kid.”

“And how many times did you shoot yourself with it?”

“…that’s not important. Besides, these are plastic bullets. She’ll be fine.”

“I’m going to remember that the first time she shoots you.”

“The dolly I wanted!” Sophie suddenly yells, excited. She holds it up, smiling at it, and then turns to look at her dads, smiling endearingly at her. “Papa, can I shoot it?”

Darren winces and Chris pinches the bridge of his nose.


End file.
